When Nobody's Dream and Somebodies Reunite
by The Princess of Pain
Summary: Xemnas and Saïx are gone. However, there somebodies Isa and Terra are very much not. XemSai and Tersa.


Isa is lonely. It seems he is the only one around him that doesn't have a lover. Lea had Roxas and Xion. They were all together in some weird (possibly incestuous since both Roxas and Xion came from Sora) ménage a trois relationship that Isa had been scarred by more then once. Sora had Kairi were obviously together, and Riku was apparently in a committed relationship with Naminé (something that Riku lied about venomously until for mentioned blonde came marching up to him and proceeded to make out with him furiously in front of all their friends). The last relationship he had been in hadn't ended well. He supposed he should get one, move on from him, but the truth was he missed him. It was a conclusion he drew in his minimalistic bedroom at Lea's house (thank god, the walls were soundproof).

Isa shouldn't miss Xemnas. Really, he shouldn't. His heart was fractured when they were together, and he only used him for the sex ("If I had the means to, I would love you, Saïx.") At the thought of his promiscuous Nobody's lover, Isa felt himself harden. He closed his door and slipped his hand past the waist of his boxer's, his eyes glassy as he recalled one of the many time's he had been with Xemnas.

 _Heated yellow eyes looking at him with something he hoped would one day be love. Tanned hands tangling in his hair as his lips met Sa_ _ïx's and whispered words of love that couldn't be true._

 _"One-day Sa_ _ïx, I will have a heart to love you." The Superior promised him, slipping one hand down between his legs to rub his bedmate's leaking erection. The other touches_ _the bluenette's cheek, oh so softly. Sa_ _ïx smiled, the expression almost sincere looking before pressing a soft kiss on the other lips._

 _"I eagerly await it, Sir." He said in his typical monotone, pressing a rougher kiss to his lips this time before batting his hand away and getting on his knees, his eyes looking directly into Xemnas' before taking the Nobody's length in his mouth._

 _Hands twine in his hair and pull him closer._ What need I of a heart, if I have this? _Sa_ _ïx thought, before focusing on the task at hand._

Isa let out a sob as he came into his own palm, shivering against the cold. He cleaned himself off before covering himself with a blanket, now tired.

 _I'm waiting, Xemnas. Where are you?_ Isa thought, half awake. He pressed a hand to his heart. _What use is this if I don't have you?_

It had been two years since he was freed from Xehanort's clutches, and Terra still missed the one bright part of his life as his Nobody. Terra wasn't a good man as Xemnas. He knew this. Many of his mistakes couldn't be made right again. Ten years' worth of horror that he still didn't remember specifically. One thing he did remember though, was Saïx. Beautiful loyal Saïx who he now had a heart to love with. There was no doubt in his heart that Saïx's Somebody felt the same way as he did. If only he could find him. Terra had it bad. He even avoided his best friend Aqua, who's hair was almost the same shade as Saïx's. Sighing, he walked to his bedroom and changed his clothes before laying down in his bed.

 _Sa_ _ïx's_ _nails left crescent shaped marks on his hips as Xemnas pounded into him. Sa_ _ïx let out a deep moan as he neared climax, sounding for all the world like a wanton whore._

 _"You're mine, Sa_ _ïx. No one else's ever. Do you understand, VII?" He whispered to the on the edge man._ _Sa_ _ïx merely rode him harder. Xemnas stopped moving, and held the other man's hips in place._

 _"Please, Superior!" He panted, canting his hips up and trying to get him to move._

 _"Who's are you?" Xemnas asked again, moving out so only his tip remained inside the Nobody and then slamming back in. Sa_ _ïx let out a cry as he came, throwing his head back. He hair splayed out across the pillows as he cried,_

 _"Yours, Xemnas!"_

 _Xemnas claimed his lips again as he too, came._

Terra felt himself harden and had just resigned himself to using his hand to cure his loneliness yet again when a bright light suddenly flashed in his room. He let out a curse and threw his hand over his eyes, summoning his Keyblade. When it cleared, he opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in his bedroom, but someone else's.

Frowning, he looked around it. The walls were bare and a creamy orange color. There were little furnishings in the room, merely a desk and a bed. Said bed had a human shaped lump in it. Curious, Terra stepped closer to see if he knew the person the strange light had brought him too, only to let out a gasp as he saw blue hair. Daring to hope he walked closer, trying to get a glimpse of the person's face. A floorboard creaked under his foot, and watched as blankets fell away and green eyes opened to look at him blurrily.

"Xemnas?" The man murmured sleepily, reaching out blindly. His Keyblade hit the floor, vanishing. Terra paid it no mind. He choked on a sob, and moved forward to envelop the bluenette in his arms.

"Saïx, My Heart. I've missed you so much." He cried, tears starting to fall down his face. Isa, in his sleep addled mind, tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Thinking he realized what was happening, he leaned into the embrace.

"This is a good dream. I miss you, you know." He said, smiling softly at him. Terra's heart ached. _He thought Terra was a dream?_ It was a terrible thought, one that made him pray it wasn't the case. He moved onto the bed, still holding Saïx tightly in his arms. Saïx didn't protest, instead practically melting into his arms though he obviously didn't want to sleep

"Shhh. Sleep, My Love. I'll be here when you awake." Terra told him, pressing a kiss to his lips before squeezing him gently. Isa started to protest, but a yawn. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep again. Terra sighed contently, before closing his eyes as well.

Light spilled through his window, and directly on his face. Isa sighed, and opened his eyes, blinking back tears. Last night he had had the loveliest dream, where Xemnas had come back for him. He felt a tear fall from his eye and frowned, moving his hand up to get rid of it. Or, at least he tried to. It seemed his arms were caught on something. Looking down, he saw toned brown arms and froze. Rolling over, he saw a strange familiar sleeping face a mere breath from his. _Xemnas. It was real._ Isa thought, before reaching out and cupping the sleeping man's cheek as he looked at the changes that had taken place in his lover.

His hair was brown. That was the first thing Isa noticed. He was also about a decade younger, now looking merely 20. Isa himself was never gladder he had reverted to a 16-year-old when he woke up. Two years had pasted since then, but Isa hardly felt different. Being an adult was hardly exciting when he had already been one. At least he wasn't Ienzo. The poor thing had to go through puberty again (Isa was never gladder he had already past that particular milestone).

Xemnas (Was that still his name? Did he have any other?) shifted, a smile curling his lips before he opened his eyes. Isa, who spent years trying to think of what he would say should this situation ever happen, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your eyes are so blue." He said, then ducked his head blushing. The other man chuckled softly.

"Yes. And your eyes are like seaglass. You are still so very beautiful, Saïx." He responded, running a hand through Isa's hair, who frowned. While he didn't mind this part of Saïx (the part that came with a man he was insanely attracted to and in love with), the man was still largely hated what his Nobody had done. The man that was once Xemnas seemed to pick up on his thoughts without him saying a word.

"I understand. It was hard for me, as well. My name, my real name is Terra. And I'm still insanely in love with you, even though your name isn't Saïx anymore." The man told him, giving him a familiar smile that made his heart ache. Clearing his throat, Isa smiled back before responding.

"It's Isa now. And my feelings haven't changed either." He told him, his cheeks still pink. Terra grinned broadly before grinning wickedly.

"So, I know your name, you know mine. We're still crazy for each other. Why are our clothes still on?" He asked rhetorically, his hands sliding under Isa's thin cotton shirt. Isa let out a shaky laugh, and flipped them so he was on top of Terra.

"Who say's you're in charge of this?" He said teasingly, rolling his hips. And Terra and Isa shared twin smiles of happiness as their lips met, because they were finally together again.

 _A/N: First M rating. First KH fanfiction. So many firsts. This was an experiment of sorts, so please tell me what you thought. Should I continue it, scrap it, delete my account and never leave my house again? Let me know. Criticism is welcome. PM me if you have any questions or want me to write something. Thank you for your patronage!_

 _I am, therefore I spread,_

 _Pain_


End file.
